Silver girl
by Skovko
Summary: Roman has invited Dean to a secret dinner party. Dean doesn't know what it's all about but he's about to find out when someone under the table suddenly touches him.
1. Silver key

Dean fixed his butterfly and swallowed nervously as he looked around at all the other suits. Roman had brought him to a secret dinner party without any other guidelines than dressing up in a fancy suit.

"Gentlemen, please, sit down," someone said.

Dean assumed the speaking man was behind this dinner party. For a second he wondered if Roman had joined some weird cult or MLM and was trying to recruite Dean. For now he would give his best friend the benefit of the doubt. They moved over to a long table and sat down. The white table cloth was covering their legs completely. Roman leaned in with a little, playful smile on his face.

"You might be one of the lucky three," Roman said.  
"What's the lucky three?" Dean asked.

Roman didn't answer. He kept the playful smile on his face before reaching for a piece of bread from the bread basket on the table. Servers came walking in with plates of food. Dean didn't forget about the lucky three but decided to wait with asking further. The food smelled delicious. He took a bite of the baked potato and almost choked when he felt hands on his thighs.

"Act natural," Roman whispered.

Dean stared at Roman and then around at everyone else. No one had noticed his little jump in the chair. The hands were caressing him and moving up to open his suit pants. The words of the lucky three were spinning inside his brain. He looked around again. At this long table sat two other men probably getting the same treatment but no one was giving the game away.

He coughed slightly and reached for his wine glass as the hands under the table pulled his dick free. A skillful hand worked him for a short while before a warm tongue teased his head. The rest of the mouth followed soon. Whoever was under the table was working him to perfection. She stopped everytime he felt like he was about to burst. Clearly cumming was not part of the deal.

He wasn't sure how he managed to get through his entire meal but he did. The person under the table never went away. He emptied his glass of wine and looked at the man he still expected was behind this thing. The man stood up and cleared his throat.

"Gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed your meal," the man said. "If you would follow me into the next room for a drink, I would appreciate it."

The person under the table quickly put Dean's dick away and closed his pants while the man was speaking. Something metal was placed in his palm. He pulled his hand out and looked down. There was a silver key in it. He looked at Roman who was smirking at him.

"What do I do with this?" Dean asked lowly.  
"Silver. You lucky bastard," Roman chuckled. "Go upstairs. You'll figure it out. I'll be down here waiting until you're done."

While most men walked into the next room, two other men walked upstairs. Dean followed behind. Up on the first floor were three doors painted in three different metallic colors. Silver, gold and copper. Dean went to the silver door, put the key in the key hole and unlocked it. He stepped inside and looked at a king size bed. He closed the door behind him, went to sit down on the bed and waited.

He didn't have to wait long. The door opened and a woman stepped inside. She was wearing a white set of underwear and a silver mask to cover the top of her face. Even with that mask, she would have a hard time hiding from anyone. Her hair was long, ginger red and full of crazy curls. The type of hair anyone would recognize.

"So you're the woman from under the table?" He smirked. "I'm not disappointed. I gotta tell you that."  
"No one ever is," she smiled. "Lay back and let me show you what else I can do."

She tried pushing him down by his shoulders but he grabbed her wrists and stopped her.

"Wow, let's talk first," he said.  
"There's no need," she said.  
"For me there is," he said. "What's your name?"

She hesitated for a few seconds. He was afraid he had broken some unwritten rule that he didn't know about.

"Hermione," she finally said.  
"I'm Dean. Dean Ambrose," he said. "What's your last name?"  
"I can't tell you that," she said.  
"That's okay. Please, sit," he said.

He patted the spot on the bed next to him. She sat down next to him. Her eyes had a mixed look of confusion and curiosity in them. He could see they were sparkling blue. That mask was a stupid idea in his book. Her hair and her eyes were still visible. Not to speak of her big, sinful lips. She was one of a kind.

"I'm new here," he said.  
"I know. I've never seen you before," she said.

For some reason her words rubbed him the wrong way. He didn't like to think that any man downstairs had had her before.

"Do you do this often?" He asked.  
"Every month," she answered.  
"For how long?" He asked.  
"I started nine months ago," she answered.  
"Why?" He asked.

She sighed and looked down at her hands. For the first time he realized that she didn't really wanna be there. She didn't wanna crawl around on her hands and knees under a table and serve strange men.

"I need the money," she said. "And this gig here pays really good. You're all rich men. This isn't like turning tricks on a corner and hoping you earn enough for your rent and food. This is paying really, really good. And I need the money to pay off Ulbrecht's... No, wait. Forget I said anything."

He wasn't gonna forget. Whoever this Ulbrecht was, he meant something to her. Something big. He took her hands and she slowly lifted her eyes to look at him again.

"What are you doing here, Hermione?" He asked.  
"Paying off my brother's hospital bills. He has cancer," she said.

She smiled at him. A smile that went right into his heart.

"He has his final treatment Thursday. Then all there will be left is for him to rest up. Meanwhile I'll keep working on paying off his bills," she said.  
"So you're selling yourself for your brother? That's crazy. Admirable but crazy. You shouldn't have to do that," he said.  
"What else am I supposed to do? He's been too sick to work. All he has is me. Working retail doesn't pay enough to pay off those bills. This does. One day I'll be done paying. When that day comes, I'll never set foot in this house again," she said.

She squeezed his hands in a painful hold.

"I hate it," she confessed. "I hate everything about it. I don't care what man I'm with. I hate it everytime."

He was sure she was gonna break down and cry once she got home. Maybe she did that every month after leaving this house. She had taught herself to be cold and turn off her emotions when she was working here.

"I'm gonna go," he said.  
"But..." She started.  
"Don't worry. I'll tell everyone you made me cum in a minute because you're so fucking hot," he grinned. "They won't know you didn't serve me.  
"You'll do that for me?" She asked.  
"Of course. My pride can take a one minute hit," he chuckled.

He stood up and looked at her. He shook his head slowly. This was wrong on so many levels. She wasn't being forced but no one should have to do this in order for someone to get treatment and stay healthy.

"Please, get out of this," he said.  
"As soon as I can," she said.

He nodded at her. He didn't know what else to say. He doubted he could say anything to make her happy. Instead he gave her a little smile that didn't feel real to him before heading for the door. The gold door and the cobber door were still closed and he cringed inside. He could only hope the two women behind those doors enjoyed this line of work. He walked downstairs and found Roman and the other men. Roman had a glass of whiskey in his hand and looked surprised at Dean.

"Done so soon?" Roman asked.

Since Dean had no idea if anyone was listening in on them, he decided to lie to Roman.

"Yes, she was hot. I hardly had it out of my pants before I came," Dean said.  
"Silver girl is hot," Roman said.  
"You had her?" Dean asked.  
"Three months ago. She's the only one who's chosen me so far. I don't know how the other two look," Roman answered.

Dean nodded and watched as Roman emptied his glass.

"Can we go?" Dean asked.  
"Of course," Roman answered.

They said their goodbyes and shook the hand of the man hosting the dinner party. Dean kept a fake smile on his face while doing so. Once they were back out in Roman's car, he was gonna tell his best friend the truth. He knew Roman wouldn't like hearing it but Roman would understand. Roman would never set foot in this house again. And if Dean knew Roman as well as he thought he did, Roman would probably try and warn people about this place.


	2. Guardian angel

Hermione stepped out of the room while Ulbrecht had his treatment. Her brother never liked having her in the same room while it went on. He had his pride, and cancer wasn't gonna destroy that part of him. It had already taken away so much. His job as a electrician, his friends that hardly came around anymore, his life as he had known it.

"Hermione!" The woman behind the counter waved at her. "I got something for you."

Hermione walked over to the counter. All the staff at the hospital had been friendly towards her and Ulbrecht for the past year. She smiled at the woman behind the counter.

"Hi, Ally. How's it going?" Hermione asked.  
"Good, good," Ally handed Hermione a note. "He asked me to give this to you."  
"Who?" Hermione asked.  
"The guy who paid off your brother's bill," Ally looked surprised. "I thought you knew."

Hermione looked like a goldfish as she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before finally being able to speak.

"Someone paid off the bill?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes, all of it. Even paid forward to cover today," Ally answered.  
"Who?" Hermione asked.  
"He didn't leave a name. He was in here Monday going crazy. He demanded to know your last name so he could pay off the bill. He knew both you and your brother's name so I figured you knew him somehow," Ally said.

Hermione looked down at the note in her hand. She unfolded it and read it. Only one sentence was on the paper.

_"Don't go back to that house."_

"Thank you," Hermione said lowly.

She walked back to sit down on a chair. She couldn't believe it. It had to be that Dean Ambrose man from the weekend. She had messed up and told him not only her own name but also her brother's. She never told her name or anything personal to anyone. She had enough brain cells to not tell him her last name but that hadn't stopped him.

She sat on that chair with the note in her hand until Ulbrecht was done with his treatment. She put the note away in her pocket and helped him outside to her car. As she was helping him into the passenger seat, she noticed Dean standing further away watching them.

"Wait here," she said to her brother. "I just gotta talk with this man real quick."

Dean turned around to leave as she started walking towards him. She wasn't gonna let him get away. She went into a full sprint and caught up with him.

"Hey, wait up!" She grabbed his arm. "Why did you do that?"  
"I wanted to do something," he shrugged. "For you and your brother."  
"You didn't have to," she said.  
"I know but I wanted to," he said.

She broke out into a wide smile. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you," she said. "You have no idea what that means to me."  
"I do," he said. "You said it yourself. Once it's paid off, you won't go back to that house. Please, don't go back."  
"I won't. I promise," she said.  
"Also," he said.

He pulled up a card. All there was on it was a link for a website.

"Me and Roman... That's my friend. I think you know him," he said.  
"I do. I remember him. I chose him because he looked friendly. The same with you. You men don't know that we get to watch you arrive on a camera so we can pick you before you go in and sit down," she said.  
"I don't know if that's supposed to make me happy or sad," he sighed. "Anyway, me and Roman started that site. Spread the word."  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"It's a site for people like you to ask for a guardian angel to pay off their medical bills. See, we know a lot of rich people and we've gotten them all in on this idea. They can pick and choose if there's someone they wanna help. No one will ever know who helped them," he said.

She took him by surprise when she threw her arms around him and hugged him. He hugged her back and took in the scent of her hair. Lavender. He remembered that scent from his childhood home. His mother had a bag with dried lavender leaves to put that scent in the living room. He loved it.

"Well," he said.

He cleared his throat and patted her back to make her release him from the hug.

"I better go. I got stuff to do. Stay out of trouble and take care of your brother," he said.

She watched him start walking away. She looked down at the card with the website and then back up at his body moving further away.

"Hey!" She yelled after him.

He stopped, turned around and looked at her.

"Who are you?" She yelled.

He grinned at her before yelling back.

"I'm your guardian angel, baby!"


End file.
